Home is with you
by BecauseIRaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: The events after Dean and Sam found Castiel bloodied and beaten up on the road at the end of 8x21. How do they cope with feelings of betrayal and regret. Can an outsider to the situation help them figure it out? eventual Destiel, Charlie is back, and she's trying to fix things between Cas and Dean.
1. Moving In

She knew she shouldn't meddle with them too much, it would only get her into more trouble. Look at last time! She got her arm broken! She had had to say goodbye to her mother too. They had helped her make that decision. Maybe meeting them hadn't been all bad. She had read to her mom one last time, and although she had decided all on her own to let it go in the end, it still had been too much. She had read to her mom one last time, went home, and locked herself in her room. It took her a while but she had finally made up her mind. She had packed all of her stuff, and now she found herself on the road, in her car, on her way to the bunker where her favourite boys would be. (Or maybe wouldn't, who knew)

"Ah there it is" she sighed as the place of her destination finally came into view. Seriously, the place looked like a dump. I mean seriously, who would expect such an awesome place would be behind a door which could have been the entrance to the sewer system.

As she walked to the door, she looked around, noticing the impala was no where in sight, insinuating the boys were out. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to pick the lock on this one. The place is a fortress considering security. Its a good thing she had been able to swipe the key when they weren't paying attention. She knew having a copy migh come in handy one day.  
Still, she was anxious. For all SHE knew the bunker could recognise it was a fake and spit fire at her or something. She pressed her eyes closed, and her face scrunched up. She grasped the key tight as she turned it in its lock. She listened and waited.  
Nothing happened.  
She opened one eye, looking around. Still nothing.  
"Guess its safe" she said as she pushed open the door. As she walked inside, a wave of stuffy air hit her.

"They should REALLY air this place sometime." And she decided to do just that. It was risky to just leave the door open like that, but hé, how could someone live like this.  
It still seemed fairly clean as she moved further into the base. Except for the several books that were thrown around here and there, some food left-overs, wrapping papers.  
Didn't these guys clean up? It seemed as if they just dropped everything and left.

"I should really sweep through all of this. Gives me a legit excuse to explore the place" she said, feeling content with her new plan.  
First, she went back to her car parked right in front of the base. Getting her basic stuff, some of her bags from her car. She was SO going to claim one of the rooms in the back of the bunker as one of her own. Who wouldn't want to live in this place!? And its not like they were using it for anything either.  
For now, she just put her stuff in the corner of the room, and went on a search for a bin. She found it stationed next to the big table in the middle. She stacked the open books on top of each other, never know if it is opened on something important, and moved on with throwing away all other trash found in the already half full bin.  
Walking through the place, she noticed that is wasn't a very homely place. Yeah sure, it was a bunker so what would you expect, but after having been there for a while you'd assume at least some personal possesions would be laying around. Well, there was evidence people were living here, but no family pictures, no personal items.  
She really started to feel like Snow white, cleaning up the house while the dwarves were gone, for them to come back home to a cleaned room and a sleeping girl in one of the beds. Although it was a little weird thinking of Sam the giant as a dwarf.  
Once done, she put the bin back where she found it, and picked up her stuff. She had packed up all her stuff from the hotel room which she had temporarily called her home. Everything was now currently sitting in the trunk of her car and the backseat.

Now, with way too much stuff to carry in her arms, she stumbled down the hallway to the back. This was where the bedrooms were situated.

She fully intended to take back the room she had occupied when she came to visit a while back. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly when she passed the first room in the hallway.

On the door was written with big, clear letters: Dean's Room.

What was? A kid? Well, knowing his background, everything considered, this was probably the first real home Dean had known since his mother died.

It would probably the first home she would know since she was 12.  
She finally reached the last door and felt a sense of relief wash over her when she opened the door to the recognisable interior.

It wasn't anything special. Just a plain room, a simple bed on one side and a simple desk on the other.  
She couldn't help but get excited as she imagined how cool this place was gonna be once she was done redecorating it. She would have to take all of her stuff inside later that evening. She would be completely exhausted when done, but it would be worth it.

"Be careful" Sam said to Castiel, as he tried to help him out of the Impala. As soon as he was standing on his feet, he let his full weight rest against Sam.

Dean got out of the drivers seat and rushed to the other side to help his little brother support the injured angel.

"Here, let me take him. Cas, try to lean on me" Dean told Cas, as he put an arm Castiel. He turned toward his brother.  
"Sammy, go find the first-aid kit, we will have to bandage this wound. It doesn't seem to heal like it normally would" he explained, as het ried to support Cas' full weight.  
Sam let go of Cas, looking at Dean doubtfully, eyes full of worry for their friend.

"Okay, hurry up Dean" he said, as he dashed down the stairs into their bunker.

"Okay Cas, we gotta move inside now. We're gonna patch you up, alright?" Dean softly spoke to Cas, as he slightly reajusted his weight. He started to guide or slightly drag Castiel to the place they now called home.

"Dea-Dean.." Dean heard in Cas's low, hoarse voice, as a hand softly grabbed the front of his shirt.  
It sounded way too soft and way too weak for Castiel, angel of the Lord. Dean didn't like it one bit.  
"Sshhh Cas. It's gonna be alright. Sammy is going to patch you up."  
Dean slowly moved them both down the stairs and he widely opened the already unlocked front door. They moved inside, the door closing behind them.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, without even looking around for his brother, too busy trying to make sure Cas was alright while het ried to sit him down in one of the chairs in the middle of the room.  
"SAM!" he called again, as he got no answer, but with more desperation in his voice this time.

"Yeah, I'm here" Sam finally answered, as he reentered teh room, bandages in hand.

"Let me take a look at the wound" Sam said as he crouched down in front of Cas. He tried to move the shirt, but quickly retracted his hand when Castiel some grunted noises in pain.

"I won't be able to work like this Dean. I think he has a huge gash on his stomach and he might need some stitches. Let me go and get my stuff from the car. In the mean while, you try to get him out of his shirt."  
Dean looked at him, calculating. "Well, whatever, just hurry up!" Dean said as he slowly started to lift Castiel's armsto rid him of the bloodied trench coat.  
"Okay buddy, lets get you out of these torn clothes alright." He said, throwing the coat to the side.  
Cas made a noise in pain, eyes unfocussed, when Dean bent down in front of him to unbutton the shirt.  
Carefully, one by one, he worked on the buttons, untill finally the shirt gave way.

The wound that was formerly hidden behind that shirt was truely gruesome. Dean had seen many injuries in his life, but none quite like this.  
It seemed as if someone had torn right through the flesh with their bare hands.  
"… Cas, what the hell happened to you man."  
Castiel finally looked up at him and grunted: "C-Crowley."  
Dean's worried expression immediately into one of utter rage.  
"CROWLEY did this to you!?" he growled in full-on rage now. "I swear, I'm gonna rip that son of a bitch appart one day."  
He felt his anger slightly die down, when he felt a soft tug on his shirt, and looked down to see Cas struggling to get out a sentence.  
"Not…not just him. N-Naomi-" "Ohyeah that's just great! Not just the King of Hell after us, but now the dicks with wings too" Dean cut him off.

Sam decided to reenter ont hat particular moment with a: "weeeelll, practically speaking, she doesn't really have a-"  
Dean cut him of with a roll of his eyes and a "I really don't wanna think about that Sammy".

"Just patch him up alright?"

As Sam bend down to tend to Cas's wound, Dean just started wandering around. He heard the occasional grunt coming from behind him. Cas was a tough guy, he didn't even flich when Dean had stabbed him right in the heart that first time they met. This injury had really done some damage, to leave Cas in such a state.  
And then something caught his eye.

"…Hey Sammy.."

"hmmm..?" was the only reply. Sam didn't even bother to look, too engrossed in his current activity, namely stitching up Cas's torn open belly.  
"Sam, did you clean up the books before we left?" Dean asked. Sam didn't even have to think on that. They had all been left opened on the table, in case they needed more information.  
"No I just left them there. Why is that important?"

"Sammy!? Since when do we have a plasma tv!?"

That made Sam look up. When he turned around, he saw Dean had pulled out his gun and was staring at the big device, nicely stationed on one of the corner tables to the side.

He followed Dean's lead and took out his gun as well.

He almost forgot he was trying to stitch Cas up, and quickly turned around.  
"Cas I'll be right back, we gotta check this out."

And so they pushed past the chairs, rushing into first room, the kitchen, kicking the door open and running inside, checking all sides. It was clear.  
They went on to the next room. Again nothing.

They moved back to the table, at which Cas was still sitting, looking confused.

A sudden sound behind them, made them twirl around, guns raised.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing, making so much noise in the middle of the night..?"

Standing there, in her PJs and red hair slightly messy she was.

Both Sam and Dean stared at her in surprise. "Charlie!?"

Author's Note:

Hi, this is my first fanfiction for this fandom. I have no clue if its any good, but please let me know if you like it and if you would like me to continue.


	2. Got Caught

She had been lying cosily in her new bed, sheets tucked up to her chin, enjoying the memory foam. She had put most of her stuff in place. Important personal belongings safely on shelves and in cabinets, posters on the wall, her books still in the boxes, together with her multiple figures, waiting to get their own personal space. She had tried to put her TV on the wall together with her siblings, Xbox and PS3, but they were currently still resting on her desk. Next to them, already in their proper place, were her laptop and pc, which she personally hauled all the way here and installed. The easy part had been unpacking all her clothes from the bags an putting them in their corresponding drawers and cabinets. The rest would have to wait 'till tomorrow. It was fairly impossible to recognize anything of the old interior. She had rearranged the furniture, cleaned the dust, put up her posters on the wall, her gadgets, even taken her own bed sheets . The only thing there from the old room were the table and chair, the bed and the fugly room wallpaper. She'd paint those walls another time. She was too tired for any more hard work for today.

She was now comfortably lying under her own sheets, fast asleep.  
At least, that was until she was rudely interrupted and awoken from her slumber by the harsh slamming of a door far away.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes, assuming the boys were back and had noticed the results of her 'spring cleaning'. She even sacrificed one of her TV for those bastards, so they could enjoy it in the main room. She loved those boys. Although she wasn't really sure they would have cable here. She'd have to figure that out in the morning, at appropriate hours.

She heard another slam of the door.  
They REALLY had to shut up. She needed her beauty sleep, damnit.

She slowly sat up, and got out of bed and hopped past her fluffy slippers, too lazy to put them on. With naked feet she blindly stumbled to the main room in the dark.

Once she entered the main room she had to shield her eyes from the bright light, not yet accustomed to it.

With one hand in front of her eyes she couldn't help but ask.

"…Guys, what the hell are you doing, making so much noise in the middle of the night?"

Her eyes slowly tried to adjust to the light as she heard the surprised shrieks coming from completely opposite her.

A surprised "Charlie!?" was heard in two voices which were undoubtedly Sam and Dean's.

When she finally retracted her hand, blinking once or twice, she was able to make out their faces. Dean was standing a few feet away from the TV she had planted there few hours before.

Next to him was Sam, just being his gigantic, usual self. What she didn't expect though, was the third man of their party, sitting on a chair to the table, shirtless and bloodied.

He seriously looked like he had been gutted or something even worse.

"Charlie, what the hell are you even doing here?!" Dean exclaimed, eyes wide as if he'd just seen a zombie.  
Wait, that wouldn't be very accurate because he probably had. As if he'd just seen a… well, whatever. You get the picture.

"Well, you know, I decided to move in here to help you guys out. I'm sure you guys could use a lady around here."

Dean looked at her, his eyes still wide, questions blatantly obvious in that expressive face of his. You could see the emotions flashing through those pretty, green eyes of his.

She almost had to giggle when she saw how lost he looked. The funniest thing of all though, was that Sam was sporting an extremely similar expression.

Dean tried to form a sentence, but he first five seconds he didn't seem to be able to get anything out, opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land.

"How.. wha- How did you even get IN here?!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Weeeeeelll.. we can stand here chatting all day, or you can get on with fixing your bloodied and dying friend over there" she said, motioning to the guy sitting at the table.  
Both guys immediately returned their attention back to him.

Sam bend down to continue on with his stitching work.  
Dean on the other hand, didn't turn his attention back to her when he saw his brother got it covered. Instead, he kept his attention trained and focussed on the blue-eyed man, sitting there, not making a sound while Sam was moving a needle in and out of his skin.

Charlie couldn't help but wonder who this man was, for both the Winchesters to trust him enough to let him into their secret hideout. Especially now that she saw the intense stare that the older Winchester had fixated on him, clearly showing a storm of emotions and concern on his features.

Of course she had her speculations, she wasn't completely clueless. Okay, so she had to admit it might have been more of a personal fantasy, but hé, it was highly likely that it did turn out to be him.

And of course she couldn't just ask them if he was who she thought he was. She'd just have to wait and find out.

"Are you okay, Cas? I'm almost done and then we'll get you a bed to rest in" Sam said, without looking up and focussing on his work.

Okay, now her suspicions were confirmed. This was the actual "Angel of the Lord" Castiel.

"You know I do not sleep, Sam. That offer is completely unnecessary. I will be fine as soon as you are done."  
The angel finally spoke a full sentence. The voice that left him was not what she had expected. A low tone, that vibrated through every fibre of her being.

She wanted to comment on it, but decided to just silently keep to the background and observe the situation.

Dean couldn't help but interject. "Yeah we know you don't sleep, but lying down and not stretching the wound might actually help it heal quicker. And I'd hope that when we give you a place to rest for a while, you run out on us like last time".

She could see the flash of anger and pain in Dean's eyes as he interrupted their conversation.

There was definitely some history there, and she was already itching to know all about it. But that would have to wait for tomorrow. Another thing to add to her list.

Sam was getting up, and helping Castiel to his feet, guiding him to the sleeping chambers.

"Well he's…not really what I expected… still quite dreamy though" Charlie couldn't help but whisper to herself. What.. it was certainly true.

Dean looked up at her in confusion: "You say somethin'?"

"No, nothing, not at all" she quickly answered. Phew, that was a quick safe.

Thinking of where Sam and Castiel were headed, namely in the direction of her warm and cosy bed which was waiting for her, she felt the sleep return and couldn't help but yawn.

She flinched when she felt Dean's gaze, which had formerly been switching between her and the entrance way, now firmly and permanently lock onto her.

When she didn't look up to meet his gaze, he merely sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, let's just… Go to bed.. We'll discuss this tomorrow.".

Charlie nodded eagerly, she couldn't agree more.

"Well goodnight then.." he mumbled as he started in the same direction his brother just disappeared in.

"g'night…" she whispered after him, when Dean was already out of sight, out of the room.

Her mind was racing at top speed. There was indeed a lot of data to process here.

She had finally met THE Castiel. Well, 'meet'… formally being introduced would have to wait 'till tomorrow.

Well one thing was for sure though. Castiel surely didn't turn out how she imagined him to be. Okay in all fairness, she had only got a quick idea of him from the scraps of the newest Supernatural books, but COME ON. If you were to imagine an angel, it sure wouldn't be an ordinary, although with gorgeous bright blue eyes, man all bloodied and beat up. Guess she'd just have to wait until he was restored to his former glory.

She also had to figure out what the hell was going on between those two, Dean and Castiel. There obviously was some history there, probably painful and dark. There relationship seemed strained and she had to make sure no complications occurred while she was here. Or all her dreams would shatter.

She couldn't stop another yawn from escaping here. Pressing her eyes closed and slowly stretching out. When she reopened her slightly watery eyes, she realized at last that she was the only one left in the room.

"I guess I can finally get back to my bed then" she said to no one in particular. Now that whole drama died down there was no longer a reason for her to stay up.

She slowly made her way back to her corridor where her new room was situated.

This was of course also the hallway to which Sam and Dean's rooms were connected, and the room next to hers, in which's doorway Dean was currently standing.

His back was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, slowly leaning back. His eyes seemed foggy, unfocussed. He was clearly in deep thought, and not very pleasant ones, seeing the frown on his brow.

When she passed the room she could look inside and see Sam helping Castiel into the bed, currently in the process of draping the blankets over his still form.

She decided not to linger too long and to just move on to her own room, few meters further. During this process she heard a soft "Sleep well" from somewhere behind her, but decided to let it all rest until tomorrow. She would see what she would have to deal with then. No use in wondering about it now.

When she reached her door she walked in and stumbled to her bed in the dark, not even bothering to turn on the light. Once she reached it, she fell down and went out like a light.


End file.
